


Sea Eyes

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley and Stanford are out on the Stan-O-War II, when they encounter a captivating sea creature.<br/>cirilee's Foxy Merman AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foxy Merman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187783) by artofthestars. 



Ford couldn’t believe it. He was just there, talking to Stanley who claimed to see something glowing in the water and then the next moment- _ **SPLASH!**_ Ford turned quick on his heels as his heart stopped and eyes widen. _Stanley wasn’t on the boat anymore._

“Stan! Stanley!” he cried out running to the edge where his brother had just been. No sign of him, no frantic splashing, just the rhythmic waves pushing their boat.

Stanford cursed under his breath and dove in without a second thought, but quickly surfaced again for air, calling out for is brother.

“Ford…Ford…” his twin’s voice caught his attention.

“Stan! Where are you!” he anxiously scanned the waters for any sign of him.

“It’s okay Ford…I’m okay…” Stan uttered softly, smoothly. This was wrong, Stan was too casual for the situation at hand, which only made Ford’s adrenaline pump faster.

 _“Oh~ Hehehe, two of them…?”_ an unfamiliar voice hummed. Without any warning, a slick cool tentacle wrapped around Ford’s leg.

Stanford kicked and yelled, splashing water trying his best to get away from the thing. But it was all to no avail. The tentacle was thick and strong, working its way up his body, dragging him to its source.

“It’s okay Ford…I’m okay…” Stan’s whimsical stricken voice said again.

That’s when Ford saw him, Stanley’s back head bobbing peacefully in the water. The was no sign of Stan struggling, or even swimming! “Sta-“ his guard was left down, which gave the tentacle the opportunity to bind his legs together and his arms to his sides. Ford struggled more until he saw another figure in the water. Dark brown slicked hair, plastered to the back of the tan creatures head. It was obviously humanoid in nature. Finally it turned and turned Stan so the two were facing each other. To Ford’s horror, he saw Stan wrapped in the same set of tentacles, slick black scales that seem to shimmer and shine as the light hit it. Ford could tell by the profile of the figure that this was a siren or merman. His heart raced. “Stan! Don’t look into it’s-“

“But Ford…It’s fine see? He saved me…” it was too late. He could see the hypnotized glow in his brother’s eyes. The creature chuckled a bit, running a hand along Stan’s jawline. The man seem to sigh and melt at the light action.

Ford let out a shaky breath, “No Stan listen to-Ahhh!” he was then quickly pulled towards the two, face inches away from the creature.

 _“Why don’t you listen to him? Hmm?”_ he widen his eyes, the teal, green, and blue glow in his pupils seeming to swirl and expand.

“N-No…” Ford tried to close his eyes, but was pulled closer. The effects were immediate, already instilling the urge to gaze upon those eyes even more.

 _“Shhh, it’s okay, love. See? He’s fine.”_ The merman pulled Stanley closer to the two, playfully tracing his cheek. Stan smiled and giggled as he glance longingly at the touch. The sea creature hummed and smiled, watching Stan’s reaction, then turned back at Ford. His face soften and he spoke again, soothingly. _“See, you both are fine with me~”_

Ford’s mouth hung agape as he felt the last rational part of him leave. Those eyes drew him in, compelled him to stay, to want, to melt in that creature’s touch. He was done for.

The merman ran his hand lovingly through Ford’s locks and to the back of his head while still playing with Stanley. He chuckled and smiled as he watch his new prey come under his spell.

**Author's Note:**

> By request and after discussing with the artist, there will be a continuation of this!


End file.
